helpbuildtangiafandomcom-20200213-history
Torland
toland towns fields.jpg|Basic map with population centers toland topography.jpg|colored pincil showing elevation and political borders toland river.jpg|another basic map with rivers and mountains. toland dungeons.jpg|Working drawing with dungeons and places Both the name of the continent and the name of the dwarven empire that lives under the mountains that divides the land in half. Concept Brief The land is home to the dwarven empire that occupies the central and southern bay areas. This ancient empire has lost some of the glory it posessed and now occupies only the southern portions of the mountains, leaving the northern reaches to the goblins and ogres. The Kingdom itself has a both a surface portion, but extends underground into the depths of some of the mountains in the central continent (we need to name some of these ranges/forests/rivers). The southern portions of the east coast is home to the struggling duchies of _______. The dwarfs allow these barons and other nobles from Cartu to settle here and provide a buffer from both the local maonsters and the barbarian confederation. Most of these nobles are landless in their home country and seek land here, if they can survive. The western slopes leading to the mountains was once a portion of the L'antico Impero hundreds of years ago. Today most of this land is home to bandits and monsters living amonst the ruins. It is a popular place for explorers and adventurers to come seeking fame and wealth. The small Barony of ________ exist along the coast, providing shelter and provisions for those exploring the wilderness. Climate & Terrain Climate: The whole of the continent rests in the continental zones with the southern penninsula being a climate with very hot summers and mild winters while the northern would experience mild summers and fierce and long winters. The extreme northern tips of the continent become frozen for several months of the year. Most of the middle portions along the coast are in between. The west coast deals with humid air and frequent, sometimes violent storms. While the east coast is a little more subdued in its weather, and sees less precipitation than due to the mountain range in the center of the continent. The mountains provide a varied climate onto themselves. There are several large glaciers scattered throughout the range providing plenty of water to both sides of the continent. A few of the mountians rise above 20,000 feet, while most average 10,000 feet in height. Sheltered valleys can provide respite and allow for crops to grow, even though snow is not unheard of in Summer among the northern partions of the mountains. More rainfall occurs along the southern and wastern portions of the continent. The warm ocean current flows into the bay and around the western shores (which keeps the temperatures more mild at all points of the year). A cold ocean current sneaks along the eastern coast providing excellent fishing but occasional icebergs. Frozen rivers and lakes make for difficult Winter travel on the eastern slopes. Terrain: Nations & Cities ''Nations Present: ''Kingdom of Torland ''Major Cities: ''